Where Faith Comes From
by Rin-neechan
Summary: Gregory Edgeworth and Phoenix Wright meet the day after the class trial, a day they both won't soon forget. Prequel to A Reason To Hope.


This short is a prequel to my other fic "A Reason to Hope" and was written to coincide with it. I am also writing a sequel, but it might take a while.

A quick reminder. You will notice a conflict in here with the "good vs well" rule. I did this on purpose. Sure, I know when to use "good" and when to use "well", but a nine year-old in fourth grade probably doesn't, so I used improper grammar on purpose to emphasize that they are just younguns.

* * *

It was Friday and Gregory Edgeworth wanted to wrap up his work early so he could get home before his son, Miles, was out of school. It always made Miles happy when he got home early.

Since his wife died several years ago, Gregory felt an extreme amount of pressure from having his job and being a single parent to deal with. He needed to support and be there for Miles, he had to be both a mother and father. But since they moved into this new neighborhood not far from Miles' new grade school and a short commute to Gregory's office, things were becoming easier for them both. He would drive Miles a few blocks to school in the morning, then head to his office or court. Miles would walk home alone and let himself in to start his homework and chores. In case of emergencies, Gregory wasn't far and Miles always remembered to call when he got home.

The situation was difficult and unfortunate, but it worked one way or another, thanks to the effort they both put into it.

Gregory shut the lights, gathered his paperwork for the weekend and locked up. He was grateful to miss Friday traffic that would make a twenty minute drive an hour or more.

He got home with about a half hour before Miles' school was let out. He changed out of his suit and put on a pair of jeans and a gray T-shirt. All there was to do now was wait. He made a fresh pot of coffee and brought a mug and a novel outside to the front porch with him to wait.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth glanced from his phonics worksheet to the clock above the blackboard of his classroom. Ten more minutes until the bell rang to go home. He reached into his backpack and grabbed the folder for his phonics work and put the incomplete worksheet into it. It wasn't due until Monday anyway. After that, he pulled out his calendar notebook and flipped to today's date. He jotted down his weekend homework and gathered up everything he needed to bring home.

"All right, Class." The teacher finally said, five minutes before the end of school. The students all looked at her, and she continued once she had their attention.

"I'm going to start passing out your twelve week progress reports." She began to make her way about the class, placing the reports in envelopes in front of each child. Miles looked down at his desk, both anxious and nervous to see his. It was finally placed in front of him and he contemplated whether or not to open it.

"Aren't you going to open it, Miles?" Miles looked to his left to see Phoenix Wright, a new friend of his, also clutching a closed envelope.

"Aren't you going to open yours, Phoenix?" Miles dodged the question, since he didn't have a good answer.

"I'm kind of nervous. I know I didn't do good on that last science test." Phoenix slightly changed color.

"How about I open yours and you open mine?" Miles proposed, although it sounded silly.

"Okay." They exchanged progress reports and carefully ripped them open. They pulled out the reports, folded into thirds, and read them through. Miles glanced from behind the report at Phoenix to find him smiling. Either he did really well and Phoenix was proud, or he did poorly and Phoenix was laughing at him. He swallowed and looked over Phoenix's report.

"So, how did I do?" Miles finally asked.

"Really good. You got all A's except for Math. You got a B+ in Math." Phoenix said, handing the paper back to Miles.

"What about me? How'd I do?"

"Pretty good too. A in Math, A in Social Studies, A in Language, B in Science, and B in P.E." Phoenix sighed in relief and took his report back from Miles.

"No fair. You guys both did better than me." Larry pouted as he leaned in from behind them. Miles and Phoenix both laughed and scolded Larry for not doing his homework and talking too much in class. The bell rang as all three boys gathered their things and headed out the door of the small classroom into the slightly windy, but otherwise warm afternoon.

"See you guys on Monday, if my parents don't kill me, that is." Larry said as he hung his head and made his way to the south exit of campus. The other boys waved and called out their goodbyes and good lucks to Larry. Although the three boys had only just really started to talk and spend recesses playing together yesterday, after the class trial, they were already pretty good friends.

Miles and Phoenix began walking towards the nearest exit and continued talking about school, video games, new toys, and everything else. Exiting the yellow painted gate, they didn't seem to realize that they were both headed home in the same direction. They continued talking while passing by the traffic from the school, making the small, usually quiet neighborhood loud and full of life. The school was small, as was the neighborhood itself, each block only consisting of no more than ten homes, each of them small as well, but with well kept lawns and gardens.

Finally, they came to the corner just before Miles' home. As they rounded the corner, Miles looked down the street and spotted his father on the porch with his book, sipping at his coffee.

"My dad's home!" Miles said, excited, almost forgetting Phoenix was there with him.

"Your dad? You mean the famous defense attorney you told me about yesterday?"

"Yeah! So I don't have to wait until tonight to show him my report. You should meet him too, Phoenix."

"Okay..." Phoenix's eyes diverted to his feet on the concrete sidewalk as Miles raised his arm to wave. Gregory looked up from his book, stood up, waved back and saw Phoenix eventually waving as well. When the boys got to the porch, Miles gave his father a quick, but strong hug and Gregory took his backpack.

"How was school, Miles?"

"It was okay. Dad, remember I told you about the class trial yesterday? This is who I defended." Miles stepped aside so Phoenix could stand in front of Gregory. Phoenix gripped his backpack straps tightly.

"Hi there, son. What's your name?" Gregory said, squatting down to look him in the eye.

"Phoenix Wright."

"Phoenix?"

"You know, like the bird, and the capital of Arizona, and the flying brothers." Phoenix clarified proudly, finally lifting his head.

"I see. Nice to meet you, Phoenix." Gregory held out his hand and shook Phoenix's.

"Yes, nice to meet you too, sir." Gregory laughed but appreciated Phoenix trying to be polite and formal.

"No need for any of that Phoenix, just call me Greg." He said, trying to make the boy feel more comfortable, or like he wasn't speaking to a stranger.

"Um, Greg? I just thought I should say, I really didn't steal anything the other day. I didn't feel good so I didn't go to P.E. and I think that's why everyone thought I did it. But I didn't. Really." Phoenix's voice sounded ashamed and extremely apologetic. Gregory put a hand on his shoulder, and Phoenix looked up to meet his eyes again.

"I'm sure you didn't, Phoenix." Was all Gregory said before standing back up. He hoped that was enough for Phoenix to understand that he neither blamed him for what happened, nor believed that he had done it. Everything was worked out in the end, even if the true culprit wasn't caught. He was satisfied when he saw Phoenix smile and his blue eyes light up happily.

"Hey Dad, look! We got our progress reports today." Miles had already pulled it out of his backpack and was holding it up for Gregory to take.

"Alright, let's see." Gregory cleaned off the lenses of his glasses on his t-shirt and pulled the paper out of the envelope. As his eyes scanned it, his smile grew and he placed an arm around Miles.

"Miles, this is incredible." Miles looked away, half embarrassed, half upset.

"Sorry about the B+ in Math, Dad. I really tried though."

"Miles, a B+ is nothing to be ashamed of. You still did great. And this is just a progress report. If you study really hard in the next twelve weeks, I'm sure you can bring this to an A for your report card. Nobody's perfect son, but you did the very best you could, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's all I want from you. Your very best." Gregory glanced over to Phoenix.

"How about you, Phoenix? Do you mind if I see yours?"

"Okay!" Phoenix reached behind him into his backpack and pulled out an envelope identical to the one Gregory had in his other hand. He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and looked at Phoenix's report.

"Phoenix did really good too, Dad." Miles said as Phoenix smiled.

"That he did. Miles, Phoenix got an A in Math. Why don't you ask him to help you with the problems you don't understand? And Phoenix, I'm sure Miles wouldn't mind helping you with your Science homework." The boys seemed to like the idea as Gregory was pleased that his son had made a friend who did well in school and was a good kid. He wanted to encourage them to work together and better themselves, to play on each other's strengths. As Gregory learned from trying to explain the idea and concept of the courtroom to Miles in a way that the nine year-old could understand, teaching another is one of the best ways to learn something yourself.

"Phoenix, do you live far, son?"

"No, just a few more blocks that way." Phoenix pointed down the street.

"Do you want to stay and have a snack then? If you have any Science homework, I'm sure Miles can help you get started."

"Yeah! Can I?" Gregory laughed in response as he reached for his book and coffee mug. Miles opened the front door and let Phoenix in. They made their way to the kitchen table and both started pulling folders, notebooks and textbooks out of their backpacks. Gregory had made his way to pour another mug of coffee and to get plates and glasses for the boys. Phoenix politely asked to use the phone to call home and let his parents know he was going to do his homework at his friend's house down the street and promised them he'd be home before dinner. He then handed the phone off to Gregory who reassured Phoenix's mother he was being supervised and would personally walk Phoenix home and meet them.

Gregory listened intently as he heard Phoenix explaining some of the more challenging word problems in their Math homework, as he told Miles how to identify important information from information that was placed in the problem to confuse him, along with writing everything down and looking for key words to set up the equations with. Miles always loved learning and Gregory could tell that his son was happy to be able to understand. Gregory took the seat next to Miles after placing a plate of Oreo's and tall glasses of milk for the boys, and he continued to drink his coffee and read his novel. Eventually, when they were both finished they moved onto the Science homework and Miles helped Phoenix to memorize important definitions and helpful diagrams in their textbook.

Once both boys were finished with all homework, and all the Oreo's, Miles asked Gregory about his newest cases and Phoenix seemed just as interested to hear as well. Gregory set his novel aside and began to tell the boys about why the courtroom existed and what lawyers were for. He told them that everybody has the right to a trial before being punished for any crime against the nation, because sometimes the wrong person is accused. He continued explaining to the boys that as long as the truth is exposed, then the correct verdict will always be handed down, whether it be guilty or not guilty.

"Miles, let's see if you remember what I told you the other day. What's the legal term for the accusation against Phoenix from the trial yesterday?" Gregory stopped his lecture, trying to get the boys involved, to test their knowledge.

"Stealing thirty-eight dollars? Larceny." Miles answered quickly, but Gregory wasn't satisfied. He rested his forearms on the table in front of him, and said nothing, waiting for Miles to give him a more specific answer. Miles caught on and took another moment before giving another answer.

"Petty larceny." Miles finally said, louder and faster, as if trying to redeem himself. Gregory smiled and nodded.

"But I didn't do it." Phoenix sulked quietly. Gregory caught his reaction and thought to cheer him up.

"And you were found not guilty, weren't you?"

"Yeah, because Miles stood up for me. But, they all said it was me because I was the only person who didn't go to P.E." Phoenix wasn't trying to prove he'd done anything, but simply wanted to learn more circumstantially. Gregory leaned toward Phoenix to get his attention.

"If nobody could prove that it was most certainly you, then they could just as easily have said that somebody else did it. Am I right?" Phoenix's eyebrows remained furrowed, as if he was trying very hard to comprehend Gregory's words. Thankfully, an easier explanation came to him.

"Phoenix, turn around." Though confused, Phoenix did as he was asked. In no more than a few seconds, Gregory asked him to turn back around. When Phoenix did so, he saw that his pencil he had been using wasn't sitting on his folder where it had just been.

"Who took your pencil, Phoenix? I could only have been me or Miles. Who took it?"

"I don't know."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't see."

"Do you have any evidence that might point to one of us?"

"No."

"Then you can't go about pointing fingers or shouting at either of us now, can you?" Phoenix nodded and smiled. From that, Gregory could tell that like Miles, he was happy to finally be able to understand what they were talking about and why Miles had believed in him the other day. All three of them laughed when Miles produced Phoenix's pencil from his hand under the table. Gregory had motioned to him while Phoenix's back was turned to take and hide it.

"Come on, Miles. Let's get Phoenix home." Gregory exhaled as he stood up from his chair after short glance at his wristwatch.

Both boys followed Gregory by getting up and Phoenix gathered his school work into his backpack. Upon leaving the house, Gregory offered to carry Phoenix's backpack for him as he led the way a few blocks down the street and around a corner to his home. Phoenix took his backpack and ran inside for a minute, before coming back outside with his mother, who shook hands with Gregory and Miles. She briefly thanked Gregory for walking home with Phoenix and upon learning that Miles spent most afternoons at their home alone, extended an invitation for Miles to stay with them until Gregory came home from his office during the week. Gregory politely declined, not wanting to impose, but exchanged phone numbers with her, and said that he would take her up on the offer if something were ever to come up. They bid each other goodbye then Miles and Gregory walked the few blocks back home.

The rest of the day was fairly normal for the Edgeworths. After eating dinner, cleaning up and Miles' bath, Gregory proceeded to tuck him in. They sat together on the bed for about thirty minutes as Miles read through a short chapter of his next book report novel out loud as Gregory listened and followed. At this point, Gregory wouldn't help Miles sound out words he didn't know, but only to help him figure out their meanings if it wasn't obvious by context.

After finishing, Gregory could tell something was on his son's mind. Miles was usually restless when being tucked in, constantly debating his bedtime and why he wasn't allowed to stay up later, but now he was quiet and almost aloof as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Miles?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your father, I know everything." Gregory laughed at his joke, remembering his own parents using that one on him. He never imagined it to be true though. No longer fidgeting with Miles' blankets, he sat at the foot of the bed and gave Miles his attention. Miles sat up against the headboard of the bed and looked at his hands thoughtfully.

"Dad, I think I know who stole my lunch money the other day."

"Is that so? How'd you figure that out?"

"Well, everything is his fault." After a short, but loud laugh, Gregory cleared his throat.

"Is that all the proof you have?"

"No, but I'd feel bad to tell the teacher on him now. He helped me defend Phoenix. I couldn't have won that case without his help. And he's our friend. I don't think he meant for Phoenix to get in trouble. But, justice wasn't served." Gregory stood up, and eased Miles to lie back down. When he spoke his voice was serious, but gentle and understanding.

"Miles, life isn't a trial and you shouldn't treat it like one. Life isn't black and white; it's a giant gray area. There isn't always going to be a right choice and wrong choice, or guilty and innocent but regardless, you'll need to still make choices and they're not always easy. In fact, I can say with confidence, that more times than not, it will be difficult. But what you need to do, is consider the consequences of each option, and pick the one that you believe is most right."

Miles took a few moments and thought carefully, making sure to take everything his father had said in. Before he could offer an answer, Gregory ran a hand through his hair, getting his long bangs out of the way.

"Don't think too hard, Miles. You won't sleep." With that, he leaned down to kiss Miles' forehead, then got up and made his way to the door. After shutting the light, he turned back around like he did every night.

"Goodnight."

"... Okay, Dad. Goodnight." Miles turned over and Gregory walked out the door, leaving it half open.

He was satisfied with his son's answer to his short life lesson, even though his response was delayed. He figured that Miles was already weighing his options about his decision. Gregory knew that Miles could tell right from wrong even though he was a child and still needed years of guidance. Gregory had much to teach him still about choosing the lesser of two evils if need be, and to deal with the possible consequences but he trusted that Miles would come to him if things ever became too difficult.

That's what he was there for, after all.

* * *

It's strange. How that last part is supposed to lift you up a bit, but it really doesn't because we all know that Gregory is going to die soon and he won't be around for Miles much longer. Freakin' Manfred.

Review please.


End file.
